


injuries

by siegstolfo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: Kokoro injures her ankle, but luckily, Kaoru is there to help.





	injuries

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and. probably bad im sorry i just wanted to write smth for these two ever since i found out that kaoru calls kokoro a princess like shit. thats adorable

“Oh! I think that fall may have messed up my ankle!”

Kaoru turned her head to Kokoro, who was currently attempting to get up from the ground. The blonde managed to get up by grabbing onto the ledge of the stage, but her movements were wobbly.

She… most certainly messed up her ankle.

“Ah, Princess,” Kaoru saunters toward Kokoro, “you do realize that you might hurt yourself more if you put anymore pressure on your ankle.”

Kokoro blinked, looked down at her ankle (which was already starting to look purple), then smiled.

“I think you’re right!” She laughs off her pain, moving to sit herself on the stage ledge. “My jump probably would’ve went better though if I didn’t get caught on the wire… and if there were people to catch me!”

“It most certainly would,” Kaoru agrees with her princess, like always. “Although, you need to head home soon, yes? Where are the people in the suits, that are usually by your side?”

“Weeell, since it was practice, we decided on our own meeting point, you know? Misaki said that it’d kind of be...um, nerve wracking! Yeah, nerve wracking for fans to see mysterious people in black suits! I dunno, they seem pretty nice-”

“Well, Misaki was most certainly considering our fans feelings,” Kaoru smiles, “although, they shouldn’t have anything to be afraid about. I would lay my life down, if it meant I could protect our kittens, after all.”

“Of course you would!” Kokoro grins, “you’d do anything for them!”

“And for you, princess. In fact…” Kaoru moved closer to Kokoro, before moving her arm under Kokoro’s legs and one behind her back, swiftly picking her up. “Perhaps I can carry you to the people in the black suits? Would that help?”

“That’d be great!” Kokoro claps her hands, before moving to wrap her arms around Kaoru’s neck. “Thanks, Kaoru!”

“No problem, Princess.”


End file.
